


Bobby and Babs

by CheapSide



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapSide/pseuds/CheapSide
Summary: Babs and Bobby are a pair of twins from Essex. They’re from the 21st century; they love the parties, the gossip and the fake tan. What happens when the pair find themselves time travelling to Birmingham in the 1920s? Who are the Peaky Blinders again?





	1. Where Are The Cameras?

**Author's Note:**

> I understand this is a bit of a weird — where’d it come from? — sort of story. I hope you enjoy it. x

“What ‘ave you go there, my son?” Babs cheered, flicking her long blonde hair over her exposed shoulder with a manicured hand.

Barbara Moore — universally nicknamed ‘Babs’ — wasn’t the host of this party, but surely felt like it. She was in the centre of a large group of females, laughing and jostling, or in Essex terms, gossiping.

Bobby Moore, her twin and right hand man, was bringing over a large bottle of champagne. He was equally as blonde and tanned as Babs, with blue eyes to match. 

He fitted in nicely with the girls, he was a homosexual and wasn’t afraid to show it. Once, him and Babs had gone after the same bloke!

The pair had turned twenty last week, and were enjoying the freedom of being adults; not that their mother didn’t give them freedom before. Their mother, June, was single, and had been for a long time. It’d seemed the twins Father was only good for naming Bobby after his favourite footballer and buggering off.

Their father’s absence didn’t have an affect on the twins life, or at least they tell themselves that.

“Just a bottle of bubbly. Refill?” Bobby replied to his sister, and she heartedly agreed, and so thus he went around pouring all the girls drinks.

“I think Jess is jealous of me. I’m embarrassed for her.” Babs joked, as she downed more champagne.

“Why’s that, babes?” Bobby asked and similarly took a drink.

“It’s her party and I’m gettin’ more laughs!” Babs answered and laughed some more. Bobby joined in, before his mood darkened, thinking of the week ahead.

“What’s the matter, my love?” Babs picked up on Bobby’s mood and took the champagne from him, filling his glass some more.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what’s happenin’ next week.” He gaped at Babs blank reaction, “You ‘ave, as well, what a donut!” And Bobby laughed, before remembering what he was previously talking about.

“We promised Charlie we’d go to his bloomin’ fancy dress party.” Bobby reminded Babs and watched in humour as her face fell, and she swore to herself.

“It’s not just fancy dress, Bobby! It’s bloody nineteenth century bollocks!” Babs whines and buried her face in her hands, faking tears.

“Don’t do that, Babes, you’ll mess up your eyebrows. You only got them done last week, ‘n all.” Bobby warned and pulled her wrists away from her face.

“Anyways, don’t worry yourself, Mum said she’d find us summin, remember?” Bobby reminded Babs, who nodded solemnly.

“I’ll just ‘ave to ‘ave faith in mum. Anyway... ‘nother drink, my love?” Babs offered and Bobby agreed, quickly rejoining the circle and having more laughs.  
.

.

.

“Mum, I look like a twat.” Bobby moaned and tugged around with his suspenders. His mum swatted his hands.

“No you don’t, Bobby, you look lovely.” June praised and fussed with his hair which was without gel for once. “Very smart.” She praised herself.

Bobby was dressed in simple black trousers and a dress shirt, with suspenders to match. He didn’t mind, but then the suspenders went on, and he wanted to kick off. But not with his mum here, she’d give him what-for.

Babs came plonking down the stairs and Bobby would’ve spat out his drink laughing if he’d had one. She was dressed in a cream shin length dress. It wasn’t bad looking, but he was so used to seeing Babs wearing tight looking mini dresses that right now she looked like a conservative nun to him.

“Don’t laugh, you wanker!” Babs hollered and played with her mum’s pearls that she always wore along her neck. 

Bobby wanted to say something but his mum joined in, “Don’t, Bobby, she looks beautiful.” 

“No I don’t.” Babs pouted and ticked some hair behind her ears that’s come out of her bun, “I look like Nanny Milly.”

“Nonsense, love. You look beautiful. The pair of you.” June pulled her twins to her with both her arms and kissed their cheeks. “Now, off you go, or you’ll be late. And don’t go anywhere else, I don’t want to get in trouble with Charlie’s mum, you hear me?” 

The twins both nodded and plodded out of the door. 

They walked in silence for a bit, towards Charlie’s house, before Bobby noticed Babs had slowed down. He walked back to join her and noticed she was staring at a door, between two buildings.

“What’s the Matter, Babs?” Bobby poked his head closer, and looked at her with question.

“I’ve never seen that door there before...” Babs trailed off and walked closer to it; she ran her hand over it.

“And? It’s just a door, babes. Let’s get to Charlie’s party or mum will ‘ave our ‘eads.” Bobby warned jokingly, but Babs didn’t turn around.

“Where does it go, though?” and she grabbed the handle, turning it, and pulling it open.

“Barbara, don’t do that—“ and he followed after her into the darkness, and the door slammed shut behind them.

The pair came out on the other side to cobbled streets and lots of smoke. Babs coughed and waved her hand about, “What’s with all the smoke?”

“Babs...”

“My days, it’s everywhere—“

“Babs!”

“What?” And Babs removed her hands from her face, and almost blanched at the sight. The pair were... well, where were they?! Everyone was dressed in old clothes — dressed like them — and the cars all looked old and Babs saw no one holding phones or anything.

“Bobby...” Babs began unsurely, but turned to face him to only see him almost laughing with awe.

“My god, this is brilliant. Where are the cameras then? We’re bein’ filmed, innit Babs?” He chortled, and looked at her and the wary look left her face and she laughed along with him.

“Must be, Bobby. Wow, look at the place. They really out did themselves.” Babs looked around in similar awe as people passed by.

Suddenly, lots of people became quiet and moved away from the centre of the cobbled road. A man in a flat cap and expensive suit was walking towards the pair.

“Look, babes, he must be the host of whatever show this is.” Bobby summarised, before walking over to meet him.

Babs had noticed the mood of everyone, and an uneasy feeling overcame her, “Bobby—“

But he was already in front of the man with a rough moustache and murky, blue eyes, “We may be from Essex, but you can’t fool us, my love.” Bobby cooed at the man, who had stopped and was now staring at him with a bemused expression. Babs felt more danger and began to make her way over to them.

“What the fuck—“ the man began in a thick, brummie accent. He looked confused and furious at the same time.

“Wow, you’re from Birmingham? I like a brummie accent— after the show, we might ‘ave to ‘ave a drink together—“ and Bobby went to touch the man’s arm, but he punched Bobby straight in the gut, shouting ‘faggot’ at him, before the doubled over Bobby to the floor and storming past the pair to the door they had just come through, disappearing into it.

“Bobby—“ Babs gasped and dived for him. She was holding him and looking up frantically but everyone had continued like it was normal.

“Someone, call the police! My brothers been assaulted!” Babs hollered and helped the groaning Bobby to sit up, but no one responded. “This ain’t funny no more, get the cameras out, we’re done with this show!” No response.

Babs began to feel scared as tears crowded her vision and she gently pulled Bobby up to a standing position. His stomach hurt tremendously and so did his heart. He hadn’t been called a faggot in a while.

Babs held him by the shoulders, “Come on, I’ll find a cafe, or summin. Please be okay.” Babs said more to herself than him, and led the pair what appeared to be a pub. It was called The Garrison.

Babs shouldered open the door, and was conscious of many men staring at her. Back in Essex she’d love this; but today she was angry and frightened. Everyone was an enemy.

She pulled Bobby up to the bar and sat him on a stall. He was still clutching at his stomach and she felt immense worry for him.

“Excuse me, love?” Babs called to the bartender, who came over, wiping a glass. He looked bemused.

“Do you ‘ave any ice? He’s been punched in the stomach. Please.” Babs beseeched with cinched eyebrows.

“We don’t. What we do have is rum; that’ll get the pain away.” The bartender assessed, and Babs worriedly ordered that. Until she realised she didn’t have any money on her. She quickly searched Bobby’s pocket and found some change and handed it to the bartender. He looked at it funnily.

“What’s this?” He asked as he looked the money over.

“It’s money, ain’t it?” Babs looked at him incredulously.

“I’ve never seen money like this.” He replied suspiciously, turning it over in his hand.

Babs almost laughed with the strangeness of the situation. Oh, so he was going to pretend like it was the bloomin’ nineteenth century? Well, she could too.

“Oh, well, you see, babes, they’re making new money. It’s started in London and working its way out. We come from Essex so we got ours sooner than you, right?” Babs blabbered on, and thankfully for her, he seemed to buy it, as he slid the rum to Bobby. Bobby drank it with closed eyes and almost spat it out.

“My days! That’s strong.” He spluttered but felt the pain going away. He continued to drink it quietly.

A man saddled up next to Babs at the bar.

“I haven’t seen you around here before, sweetheart.” He flirted drunkenly and Babs scoffed.

“Save it, my love. I haven’t got the time of day at the minute. So shove it.” She growled and watched as his eyes darken.

“How dare a lass speak to a man like this.” He gritted out, and raised his hand to hit her. Babs flinched in shock, but before he could, the pub doors flew open and everyone went quiet. The man’s eyes widened and he back away. 

Babs and the now drink Bobby — who couldn’t hold his alcohol, it seemed — turned to look at the men who’d come in.

They were all wearing flat caps and expensive suits, like the man earlier, except the man at the front of the pack had high cheek bones and piercing blue eyes. Babs noticed the man with the moustache among the blokes and became rife with fury.

She couldn’t help herself but storm over to him, despite the worried calls of the bartender and the drunken murmurs of her brother.

“You!” All the men turned to look at her, like she was some sort of alien. She singled out the man with the moustache, “You twat! How dare you touch my brother!” She poked his chest furiously and watched as he glared at her. She only now noticed how quiet the pub was.

No one spoke, but the blue eyed man but his hand on moustache’s shoulder, and stood in front of him.

“What’s the problem?” He asked in a deep but quiet brummie accent, and Babs was taken aback by the coldness in it.

She steeled herself though, “This absolute prick punched my brother in the stomach, right? And called him a fucking faggot!” Babs shouted and watched as his blue eyes flashed.

“Now, get outta my way so I can teach this proper clown a lesson.” And Babs went to push the man out of the way, but he grabbed her wrist.

He didn’t say a word but shoved her back, and only now Babs realised people were looking at her like she was a saint, a new found hero. She’d expected retaliation from the men, but instead, they walked away into a booth at the back, with piercing glares.

When they left, people began to raise their glasses happily and some even cheered to Babs. She was confused as she made her way back to the bar next to her passed out brother. The bartender held his hand out to Babs. She took it tentatively.

“I’m Harry, and you’re my fucking hero.” He smiled and Babs smiled back but with confusion. 

What had just happened?


	2. Pair of Clowns.

Early the next morning, Babs and Bobby were both sitting at the bar, alone. One hungover, and one scared.

Last night, after many of the people cleared from the pub, Babs had made good friends with Harry and he’d allowed them to stay at one of the spare rooms of the pub. He’d also told Babs about what happened yesterday — that she’d confronted the Peaky Blinders, a local and notorious gang.

The man she confronted was Tommy Shelby, the leader, and the man who’d punched Bobby was Arthur Shelby.

This had Babs worried all night, but forced it away. It was a TV show, right? Nothing would happen to her. She explained it to Bobby in the morning and he was in agreement with her.

Now they were sitting at the bar, with no where to go, and patrons spilled into the pub for morning booze.

Babs was about to rest her head on the bar and catch some more sleep (she’d slept in her dress and was wearing it now and felt disgusting), before a throat was cleared behind the pair. Babs cursed herself, she should’ve realised the pub had gone silent.

She turned around on her stool along with Bobby and Came eye to eye with Tommy. 

Babs decided the best cause of action was to continue acting tough, so she squared her shoulders and raised a perfect, dark eyebrow.

“Yes, my love?” Babs ventured, her Essex accent sticky with sarcasm.

“I’d like to have a word with you.” Tommy responded in that deep and assure voice of his, and gestured towards the booth he disappeared into yesterday.

Babs glanced over at the booth and then the hungover Bobby, before turning back to Tommy, “Bobby comes too.”

Tommy nodded, and went for the booth, so Babs picked herself up and the pair followed him into the booth, and Bobby closed the door behind them.

Tommy sat, but the pair stayed standing. He lit a cigarette and stared the pair down; then he asked a question that changed their life.

“Do you know a man named Alfie Solomons?” Tommy asked. It would have been random, but after an extensive chat with his family last night about the situation, the tell tale accents of the pair showed that they just be from a similar area to Alfie. And why else would they come to Small Heath of all places if they were not in cahoots with Alfie?

Bobby and Babs shared a look, before Bobby threw, “Scuse us for a second, babes.” And the pair turned their backs on Tommy and began to converse in hushed whispers. Tommy couldn’t hear a thing.

“Should we say yes?” Babs asked Bobby.

“Yeah.”

The pair turned around and Babs nodded her head, and Bobby butted in, “We know him.” He placed his arm around Babs shoulders and gave a grin, “This one is his bird. They’re engaged.”

Babs snapped her head to look at Bobby with wide eyes, and Tommy did the same, albeit more inconspicuously. Bobby ignored the pair and continued smiling.

Tommy pulled on his cigarette, “Is that so?” He mused quietly. Alfie had never mentioned he’d gotten engaged, but then again Alfie was an unpredictable thing, and why would he tell Tommy in the first place? At the moment, Tommy had no other option but to go along with the pair.

“That is so, my love.” Bobby soothed and squeezed Babs shoulder, and she nodded hesitantly. She was gonna kill this boy.

“And why are you in Small Heath?” Tommy questioned again, and Bobby slid down into a seat, bringing Babs with him.

“Well, you see, right, Babs is about to get married to her bloke, but she was havin’ cold feet, bless her, and Alfie suggested she come down to Birmingham to relax.” Bobby explained as if it was the back of his hand, chatting conversationally with Tommy, crossing one leg over the other. 

“Why Birmingham?” Tommy asked in his blank voice. 

“Obviously babes, because of you. Alfie knows you would protect his bird, like, if she was to get in trouble, or summin.” Bobby summarised, and Tommy looked to Babs to clarify.

“Thas’ right.” Babs nodded along, “He has a lot of enemies, you know, and knew I’d be safe down here?” Babs guessed. She had no idea who this guy was — he could be 50, for God’s sake — but she assessed if Tommy knew him, he must be some sort of gangster, too.

Tommy made a humming noise and leaned back into the booth, and Babs and Bobby watched in apprehension. 

Tommy finally nodded to himself, before standing up, Babs and Bobby following suit, waiting for his verdict.

“Well then, you two best come with me.” And he ventured towards the door. The pair stared at him blankly.

“If you’re Alfie Solomons’ fiancée, you can’t stay in this pub. I’ll give you a place to stay, and tell Alfie you’re perfectly fine.” Tommy explained and exited the booth.

As soon as he was gone, Babs hit Bobby’s arm angrily. He jumped.

“What have you gone and done, you proper plum preserve! I don’t know this Alfie bloke, what if he’s a right knob?” Babs sobbed angrily and hit Bobby’s arm again.

“Babs! Babs! Calm down, yeah?” Bobby hushed her, “Right now, whoever this Alfie geezer is, they’re treating us like royalty. If worst comes to worst, we’ll leg it, yeah?” 

Babs quietened down before nodding her head, and exited the door, to see Tommy smoking by the door out of the pub. The twins met up with him and he looked them over.

“I have enough spare rooms.” Tommy began. “You’re welcome to stay with me.”

The pair blanched and shared a glance, before shrugging.

Tommy nodded and walked away towards a car, signalling for the two to come. They did and hopped into the back as he got into the front.

“Wait a sec, babes!” Babs hollered just as Tommy was about to put a foot on the pedal. He turned towards her, a hint of frustration on his face.

“You don’t live with that homophobic bastard, right?” Babs ventured angrily, and he gaged sadness from the pair.

Tommy shook his head, “He doesn’t live with me.” Tommy personally didn’t mind who people like — his sister Ada was living with a homosexual — it was other men who were stuck deep into the past. His gaze darkened though, “But never call my brother a bastard again. Do you understand?”

Babs nodded. She didn’t want to lose a place to stay.

With that, Tommy stepped on the pedal, and drove off down to his country mansion. 

.

.

.

When they got arrived and Tommy asked about luggage, the pair fabricated a story about losing it (because they were both forgetful) and he seemed to buy it.

They were both shown to separate rooms, but the pair preferred to share in this unfamiliar situation, so they were given a spare room with twin beds. It turned out Tommy had maids and a little son. They were no where to be seen, only one maid called Mary who’d shown them to the room and who Tommy had told to find new clothes for the pair.

The pair sat on separate beds and heaved a sigh at one another.

“These people are proper clowns, right?” Bobby heaved a laugh and rubbed his stomach.

Babs also laughed, “I think we’ve been taken for clowns, my sweet. Do you still think this is a TV Show?” 

Bobby then rubbed at his eyes, “I prefer not to think about it, babes. It’s doing my head in.” He then proceeded to lay down.

Babs did the same and took a nap along with her brother, until she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. 

She sleeping picked herself up, and wandered to the door, startled to see Tommy standing outside, cigarette between lips.

He was holding a pile of clothes and passed it off to Babs, explaining they were spares. Babs nodded and thanked him and was about to close the door but he held it open.

“I’ve contacted Alfie.” Tommy told as he let go of the door.

Babs breath hitched but she stifled it and looked back to Tommy.

“He says he’ll be here tomorrow morning to collect you.” And with that he turned on his foot and left.

Left Babs to stand staring into the dark hallway like a fool. 

What the bloomin’ hell was going on?


	3. A Private Jet To Ibiza

Bobby stretched along the bed like a cat when he awoke, sitting up and rubbing his head, desperate to fix his hair.

He suppose he shouldn’t be worrying about his hair, What with what Babs told him last night. He’d been awoken from his slumber with the anxious face of his sister above him, telling him that the geezer they stitched up would be arriving tomorrow morning to collect Babs.

Bobby rubbed his eyes and tried to assess the situation. It was almost impossible to think straight. Where the hell were they? Did they get high at Charlie’s party and now they’re both trippin’? He dismissed that thought.

He stood up, suspenders hanging down his thighs and wandered towards the window, where the sunlight was spilling out. Bobby looked out at the massive grounds and then back to his sleeping sister. What were they gonna do?

Bobby was only drawn back to look outside when the sound of a car engine was heard. He turned his head to see an old looking car trailing down the pathway. Balls, this must be Alfie.

He didn’t wait for the car to park, instead he raced back to the bed, and jostled Babs shoulder, who awoke with a murmur.

“Babs, darling, he’s here.” Bobby explained frantically, and the blonde girl sat up, fixing her dishevelled dress.

“Right, right.” Babs tried to calm herself before turning to Bobby who was as panicked as her, chewing on his thumb nail.

“What do we do?” He worried.

Babs looked to the pile of spare clothes Tommy had brought last night, “First, let’s just get changed, okay love?”

Bobby agreed and the pair both slipped into their new clothes. Bobby’s was virtually the same as his old pair, this time without suspenders, but he slipped his old ones on because he came to like them.

Babs dress was a little shorter than the last and a pale blue. She almost liked it.

She ran her fingers through her hair and then looked to Bobby who was still nervous.

“Look, my love, don’t worry. He could’ve told Tommy last night that I weren’t his fiancée, but he didn’t, right?” Babs tried to sooth him, and it worked, as he nodded along.

“You’re right. He must want summin’ from us.” Bobby stilled himself, “Lets keep our cards close to our chest, babes?” And Babs agreed.

“Should we go lookin’ for him?” Babs suggested mischievously and Bobby was up for it, so the pair snuck of the room and down the long winding hallway, quietly.

They heard voices down the massive staircase and hesitantly saddled down them. Babs stood on the back of Bobby’s shoe and he cursed at her and she laughed, so it wasn’t really quiet, but the twins tried.

They settled down as the voices grew louder, and came to eavesdrop outside a door. One was definitely Tommy’s and the other was unfamiliar.

It was gravelly and loud at the same time, and it had an obvious cockney accent.

“He’s a cockney, Bobby!” Babs whined. She’d had a fair amount of run-ins with cockney boys back in Essex, and they were all obnoxious. 

Bobby looked lost in thought, “That must be why Tommy thought we knew him. Similar accents, ‘n all.” He hummed and Babs looked at him incredulously.

They couldn’t make out what the two men were saying as they hid behind the door, until they heard the booming, “Where’s my fiancée then?”

The pair shared a wide eyed look and quickly backed up to the stairs, where they quickly made themselves droop across it like they were coming down the stairs just at that moment. It looked incredibly fake.

“Kept her locked up, eh Tommy?” The door swung open, and a large man came limping out with a walking stick. Babs was about to screech at Bobby because she thought he must be mad old, but then took a look at his face. Despite it being almost covered by a beard and a wide black hat, she could tell he wasn’t all that old. He had deep eyes, she could tell with that sort of thing.

She watched as he slowly came to the bottom of the stairs and the pair came to the last few steps and Babs drawled with awkwardness and apprehension, hoping Tommy — who was lingering in the doorway — would buy it, “Hello, babes.”

Alfie’s eyes looked feral and wise all at once, before he plastered a happy look on his face, and opened his arms, “Treacle! Come give us a kiss then.” And he stepped towards her.

Babs was about to back up and slap him all at once, but Bobby quickly got between the pair and smiled a dazzling smile at Alfie, “Alfie, why don’t you kiss me instead?” And he winked.

Alfie looked bemused and furious, but before he could act on his thoughts, Babs made her presence known again, “You remember Bobby, don’t you sweet? My brother.” She coerced in her sticky Essex accent.

Alfie backed off, and slowly nodded, and she couldn’t read what he was feeling, giving him an unpredictable vibe, “I do, sweetheart, I do.”

He turned on his cane, and shouted for ‘Ollie’ who came running at the call.

“Right, Take my fiancée to the car.” Alfie instructed and he obliged, taking a hold of Babs’ tanned elbow and leading her past the men and out of the house. Bobby was about to trail after, but Alfie put his cane in front of his chest.

“Not you, mate. Me and my bird need to talk alone, right, you can return home.” Alfie ordered deeply, and Babs heard it, digging her heels into the floor, virtually stopping the weak Ollie.

“No, he comes with us!” Babs called back, and order of her own, and Alfie and Bobby and Tommy, too, looked back to her. She pierced them with a no nonsense look.

“Treacle, listen, I’m the boss, and I say he ain’t comin’, understand? He ain’t comin’.” Alfie said lowly and slowly. Babs shot him a glare and went to protest but Alfie gave Ollie a look and renewed his dragging, taking Babs to the car, cursing her head off.

“What the actual fuck?” Bobby swore, looking angrily between Tommy and Alfie, and went to follow his sister, but once again, was punched in the stomach by Alfie. He was getting bored of this, he whimpered as he sunk to the floor. Alfie struggled on his cane but knelt down next to him, grabbing him by his collar and bringing his lips to Bobby’s ear, so Tommy couldn’t hear.

“This is what happens when you lie and drag me all the way down to fucking Birmingham.” He spat as whispered harshly, shoving the groaning Bobby away and standing back up. He gave Tommy a fake apologetic look who couldn’t help but roll his eyes, calling some maids to escort Bobby back upstairs.

Alfie tipped his hat at Tommy before disappearing outside, to his car. He opened the door, but a long and coloured fingernail swiped at him, before it was grabbed a pulled back in.

Alfie ducked in to look at the struggle, seeing Ollie leaning from the front of the car to hold onto Babs’ wrist, and she was screaming and thrashing.

“Alright Ollie, you can let go now, I can handle her.” Alfie assessed as he slid into the back seat and Ollie went back to the wheel starting the car.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you twat!” Babs swore and shoved at Alfie’s shoulder, but it didn’t move.

Alfie didn’t look at her but rolled his shoulder to get comfortable, “Is that any way to talk to your fiancée, sweetheart?” Alfie taunted and she cursed.

“I wouldn’t be your fiancée even if you gave me a grand and a private jet to Ibiza, you actual cunt!” Babs grounded out and thrashed around, kicking the back seat, “Where the fuck is Bobby!”

Alfie had enough of hearing curse words coming from her mouth, so he quickly grabbed her jaw in his rough hands, silencing her.

“I wasn’t the one who made you my fiancée, was I? You did this to yourself, right, so I’m going to show you what it’s really like to be my missus.” Alfie bit out angrily, his cockney accent thick. The pair glared at each other, one with anger and the other with hidden apprehension.

The car drove on.


	4. Blood Is Hard To Wash Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: attempted rape.
> 
> Nothing explicit.

“Where are we goin’?” Babs demanded from her seat in the back, arms crossed and one leg over the other. They’d been driving for ages and Babs was getting frustrated. Ollie looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn’t respond.

Babs snapped her head in Alfie’s direction and glared, “I said, where are we goin’?” And she narrowed her eyes.

“Camden Town, heard of it?” Alfie heaved, a play of frustration.

“Camden Town? My love, I’m not steppin’ foot in Camden Town. Do you hear me?” Babs scoffed and laughed bitterly, giving her best attitude. Back in Essex, her girls would be cheering.

“Well,” Alfie threw his hands up in fake exasperation, “What can I do about it? Right, that’s right, I can make you step foot in Camden Town. Treacle, you don’t have a choice.”

Babs was about to butt in, but Alfie continued, “And if you’re gunna continue to pose as my missus, you better not give me any lip.” 

“Scuse me? At the end of the day, I do what I want.” Babs crosses her arms, and if she had a glass of champagne, it’d be thrown in Alfie’s face. Yes, she could tell he was probably a dangerous man, but she’d had plenty of dangerous men back in Essex. She knew how to handle them.

This time it was Babs’ turn to cut Alfie off, “And what did you do to Bobby?” She demanded.

Alfie looked at Babs with raised eyebrows, she was really daring to give a man this much cheek? “Don’t you worry your little head about him, he’ll probably be restin’ up in Tommy’s mansion.” 

“My god, what did you do?” Babs gasped and her eyes widened, “If you hurt him I swear I won’t have it.” Babs threatened.

Alfie almost snorted, “What are you gunna do? You’re a nice little bird, right, but you can’t do anything to me.”

“Shut up, babes, Just who do you think you are?” Babs drawled and blowed her hair out of her face. She noticed the car was slowing down and became anxious.

“Sweetie, I’m Alfie Solomons. I run Camden Town.” He explained as if it was the back of his hand, and Babs hopes of escaping back to Bobby was shrinking. 

The car completely stopped next a building, and Ollie hopped out, running around to open Alfie’s door who hobbled out and opened Babs’ door. Babs slithered out and tried her best not to aggressively bump into Alfie’s shoulder. Instead, she crossed her arms and glared.

Alfie cleared his throat, “Now, I imagine you must be some little tart looking for money if you claimed to be my fiancée.”

Babs went to protest but he cut her off, “I’ll give you money. You’ll earn it. Ollie, take her to Dev’s place.” Ollie gripped her elbow once again.

Babs rooted her feet. “Dev’s place? What’s that?” She demanded.

Alfie sighed and checked the watch on his wrist, “A place for girls like you to earn money for men like me. I expect you’ll fit right in, sweetheart.” 

Babs spluttered before it clicked, “I-I’m not a prostitute!” And then she struggled against Ollie, managing to rip her elbow away and square up, slapping Alfie across the face, knocking his hat off. 

Alfie’s head rolled back to hers and she noticed the fury in his eyes and Babs controlled herself from getting on her knees and begging him not to hurt her. Ollie quickly grabbed her elbow and she noticed he looked scared.

His hand that was full of rings shot out and grabbed her jaw in a familiar grasp, she felt the metal on her face and her eyes brows pinched together. Alfie leant in And growled out, “Make sure this one makes a lot of money.” And he threw her face away, turning to storm away as more men followed him into the building.

Babs stood rooted in her spot as Ollie resumed dragging her, and she almost felt her knees give in. She’d had men before, but she was no prostitute about to get raped. Babs almost stumbled and held onto Ollie’s arm.

“I-I really ain’t no prostitute.” Babs beseeched as Ollie found ease pulling her weak form.

“You are now.” He answered in a voice that was hard with the life he led. She also heard sorrow though, if she dug deeper.

“No, I ain’t! Please, just let me go, like, I’ll just go back to Bobby and disappear completely, right? Please.” Babs begged but couldn’t help but notice they were nearing a building that looked suspiciously like a brothel and started trembling, backing up.

“Boss’ word is final.” Was the last thing he said before he managed to tug her into the building and handed her off to another woman.

The woman was big and strong and she looked at Babs with contempt, “So you’re Alfie’s little tart that ran away?” She scoffed.

Babs connected the dots and realised people here must think she was Alfie’s fiancée. He must have a mad a big deal out of things when Tommy called. He must have some weird plan.

“No, I didn’t do anything, I swear.” Babs pleaded but the woman heard none of it, pushing Babs into a murky room with just a bed and a window. She began to roughly tug the pale dress off of Babs’ body.

“Mr. Solomons has given us strict instructions not to let you go. This is your punishment, he says, for runnin’ away.” The woman scolded as the dress was ripped from the Now sniffling and struggling Babs. The dress was ridden from her body and her lingerie that she’d prepared for Charlie’s party was displayed on her body. A lacy black.

The woman folded the dress in her arms and went to the door, “Stupid girl.” She tutted before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Babs was trembling, and began weeping, stumbling to sit on the bed. This couldn’t be happening. 

Right, she couldn’t sit here like some clown and wait to get assaulted. She needed to get out of here.

She went to the window and noticed it was jammed shut, she needed something to break the lock. She pushed her hair out of her eyes but didn’t have any more time to think as the door became unlocked and a man stumbled in. Drunk.

Babs backed up, but he already descended upon her, and she screamed and began viciously attacking him, nails in eyes and hair pulling, kneeing him in the crutch. “Get off of me, you cunt!”

“You slag!” The man cursed and backhanded Babs, grabbing her shoulders and ripping at his trousers and Babs struggles continued, gripping around for anything, until she pulled an ornament off of the bed frame, swinging it around and clobbering it onto the man’s head. Tears streamed down her face, and he collapsed to the floor — out cold. 

Babs gasped with sobs and stumbled onto the floor next to the unconscious man, shivering. This was all happening so fast. In the space of two days, she’d been kidnapped and almost raped. She just wanted the cameras to come out now.

Babs gathered her wits about her, and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Fuck this, she was going to kill Alfie Solomons. 

She thought back to many movies she watched, and pulled the man’s boot off, and then his sock. She stuffed the ornament into the sock and spun it, tightening it before going to the window. She’d just break the glass. With a heave of the shoulder, she spun the weapon down onto the glass and was satisfied by the sound of it smashing. To drown it out, she screamed in pain, so everyone outside believed the man was still conscious, she shivered. 

Babs went back to the body and pulled his coat off, wrapping it around her arm and she cleared the rest of the glass from the frame. She began clambering out and was grateful the bedroom was on the ground floor. She was all the way out and about to spin on her heel, however she forgot about the coat.

Babs cursed to herself and leant back in, about to grab the cloth, but the door opened and the strong woman entered and both stared at one another before Babs abandoned the coat and just ripped herself out, accidentally catching herself on some left over glass and rushing away. Back to the building she saw Alfie disappear into.

She held her hand to the gaping cut on her arm, shivering in only her lingerie as she heard commotion behind her. Babs recognised the building where Alfie had disappeared into and burst through the doors, grateful that luck was shining down on her and it wasn’t locked.

Babs glanced around frantically, feeling cold and dizzy from blood loss. She heard shouting behind her and just followed the path, coming to a room with big doors, which she shouldered into.

The doors snapped open and Babs stood in the entrance, blood running down her and her lingerie on full display. The room had a table which Alfie was at the head of, and men were sat around the table. Everyone was watching her, Alfie included, but she couldn’t make out his emotion from where he was standing.

Babs squared her shoulders and stepped into the room, closer to the table, before one man asked the question, “Who the fuck are you?”

Babs’ eyes snapped to him, and she decided to embarrass the fuck out of Alfie, “Me? My love, I’m Alfie Solomons fiancée. And this is how he lets me run around.”

Some men sniggered and others were shocked and now she could see Alfie was looking with hidden shock and something else; the men were looking at him like — aren’t you going to collect your missus? Does she run the show around here?

Alfie finally laughed, “This is what happens when I let her drink, right.” And encouraged the men to laugh with him, with intimidation. Alfie circled the table, bringing his coat with him, which he wrapped roughly around Babs’ body.

“I’m not sure my bloods gunna come out of this material.” Babs commented bitterly, feeling drowsy.

Alfie didn’t reply, he didn’t need to, Babs had already collapsed, probably in his arms. It must have been from the blood loss or the exhaustion, she didn’t know, she just needed sleep.

This blackout was worse than when she tried that double vodka cocktail back in Essex.


	5. You’re Boring Me

Normally Bobby wasn’t a very active person, despite his perfect body. However when he came to after his pain induced black out, he was up and out of the sheets like a spitfire. 

“Where is my sister—“ He Began as he stumbled to the door, one hand on his ruffled hair, to try and rub away the head ache. 

He slammed the door open and found his way downstairs, stomping angrily.

“I won’t ‘ave it! Where is she?” Bobby hollered knocking over a vase as he stormed to where Tommy was yesterday; slamming the door open, and he liked to think he startled Tommy as he looked up blankly, round glasses adorning his face.

“Listen, you complete and utter tosser, where the fuck did that geezer take my sister? Answer me!” Bobby tried to not scream, but it was impossible. He stormed over to the desk.

Tommy didn’t respond right away, but instead inclined his hand toward the opposing chair, “Sit down.”

“You know what, babes? I will.” Bobby growled, and threw himself into the chair, crossing his arms menacingly.

When Tommy didn’t speak right away, Bobby jutted his head forward threateningly, “Well? Explain yourself, my sweet.”

Tommy sighed and removed his glasses, lighting a cigarette, “Alfie told me the truth. Barbara didn’t come here for relaxation; she came to run away from him.”

What the fuck? Alfie had lied over Bobby’s lie. And Tommy had bought it. Bobby decided the best thing was to go along with it.

“Listen, you’re well boring me out. So what if she ran away; she told me he’s like a lunch box in bed. A girl can do what she wants.” Bobby bit out, standing up and crossing his arms. 

“Now, tell me where he took her!” Bobby demanded and when Tommy just looked at him and didn’t answer he spun on his heel and stomped towards the door.

“You’ll pay for that vase you knocked over.” Tommy called from the desk and Bobby turned to glare at him.

“I’m Essex’s Top Boy; I don’t pay for anything, you clown!” Bobby bellowed, slamming the door shut so hard the house shook. Cheap, old mansion.

Bobby trudged out of the house and down the porch. Fine, Tommy didn’t have to tell him, he’d just go ask Hazza the bartender. 

.

.

.

Babs didn’t make a noise as she woke up, sitting up on a scratchy double bed. She looked around and noticed it had more decor than the whore room, and it had wooden floorboards. 

She leant on her arm and gasped at the pain, looking down to see her cut arm wrapped in bandages, and she was no longer wearing Alfie’s coat, but a grey dress. It was soft.

Babs slinked out of bed, and tip toed towards the door, listening out for sounds. None, it must be really late at night or early morning.

Babs explored the floor she was on, opening doors but only finding more wooden rooms, until she came to bigger doors and opened it up, and came face to face with Alfie, who was sitting in a desk ahead of her. 

Babs decided Now was a good time to sort him out, so she stormed forward and he raised his bespectacled eyes to look at her as she plonked down in the chair ahead of him.

“I feel like we need to talk.” Babs began, keeping her voice calm and collected.

Alfie leaned back in his chair, rolled up sleeves on big arms that rested on the desk.

Babs cleared her throat femininely, “I don’t understand why you’re keeping me here, if I’m being honest. You know I’m not your fiancée, and if you throw me in a whore house I’ll just escape. I don’t understand why you won’t let me go back to Bobby, to be fair, babes.” Babs explained, leaning forward, trying to make her Essex accent sound earnest.

“Right.” Alfie also leant forward, “You see, sweetie, I’ve already told everyone you’re my missus in Camden Town and you’ve already told the only people that matter in Birmingham that you’re my fiancée. If we stop now, right, I’ll look stupid.” Alfie told her slowly, tapping his pointer finger on the desk.

“I’m embarrassed for you, truly.” Babs shook her head, in fake pity and watched him get angry, “Just Tell ‘em you killed me or sent me to Ibiza for a holiday, it’s not that hard, babes.” 

“Listen, it ain’t that easy for me, treacle. Everyone here knows me, right, and I need to keep up a reputation. I didn’t make this happen, you did. You started this, right, and now I’m finishing it.” Alfie stated matter-of-factly, and raised his hand to silence her, “Even if that means marrying a little tart.” And he sneered.

“Excuse me?” Babs stood up and crossed her arms, “I’m not a tart, you knob. And I will never marry you, even if they make me the mayor of Essex.” Babs spat, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

Alfie also stood up, “You don’t have a choice, right, because I’m the man, I’m the boss, and you have to obey to me.” He couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice, but was stunned that Babs didn’t even flinch, like most women. Just who was she? 

“You’re boring me. I can’t have the agg.” Babs held up her hand and took to leave, but Alfie reached across the desk and held her wrist. She snapped back around to look at him.

“Right, treacle, If I get your brother to Camden Town, will you marry me?” He said it in such a back handed way, as if it didn’t matter to him either way, that Babs was almost stunned into silence. Almost.

“Yes.” She could be passive as well, so she finished it off with a shrug, as if it didn’t matter to her, too. She’d had men propose to her back in Essex, admittedly with more gusto, if worst came to worst, she’d just leg it, like Bobby said.

“Brilliant.” And Alfie pulled a random ring off of his finger, and slipped it onto her smaller hand. 

Now they really were fiancée’s. Was she an actual plonker? What had she gone and done? What will happen when she tells Bobby how she’d got him to Camden Town?


	6. Kiss My Designer Vagina

Bobby was sitting in the Garrison, gushing to Hazza about the situation. Harry was cleaning a glass and listening intently, worrying for Babs’ well-being, but knowing he doesn’t have the power to go against Tommy and Alfie. All he could do was listen.

“Hazza, I need to get to Babs. Do you know where Alfie lives?” Bobby beseeched earnestly, leaning forward.

Harry was about to give the necessary information, but the Garrison doors burst open, and a dark haired man came toward Bobby. He recognised him and immediately stood.

“Y-You, You was there when Babs was taken!” Bobby all but screeched at Ollie as he came to stand in front of him.

“Listen, I’m taking you to Barbara.” Ollie explained calmly and watched confusion, apprehension, Then agreement enter Bobby’s eyes. He nodded once and allowed himself to be led to Ollie’s car. Bobby climbed in next to Ollie and made himself comfortable, to appear intimidating.

“What are you geezers, Anyways?” Bobby drawled, trying to put a bored tone into his voice.

“Alfie-uh, Alfie manages some business. Illegally.” And Ollie then gave Bobby a pointed look, to hit home his point.

“Uhhh, right, babes. Hit the pedal to the metal and take me to Babs.” Bobby hollered and the pair sped down the road to Camden Town.

.

.

.

Babs had been sitting in Alfie’s office for at least two hours now. Not in front of him; at a chair at the side of the room. She’d asked to leave numerous times, but he’d disagreed, saying she’d ‘run off’. If he doesn’t let her out, she really would run off. At the moment, she had one leg crossed over the other and was giving the working Alfie a glare that could kill.

“Babes, my love, my sweet, if you don’t let me out, I’m going to scratch your car with my nails.” Babs threatened, a grumpy look on her face. He lifted his head and his eyes met hers; he held a puzzled and ‘I don’t care’ look on his face all at once. 

“I think, right, once we get married, the first thing I’m going to sort out is your cheek. Alright, treacle?” Alfie promised, shuffling his papers.

“What the actual—“ Babs began but Alfie butted in.

“And stop with the swearing, sweetie, I’m the boss, and that’s my job, you understand?” Alfie ordered and didn’t even look at her.

“My sweet, everything you’re saying is, like, boring me now. You should check your attitude, back in Essex I took lippy from no one.” Babs gave a threat of her own, continuing, “I’ve dated men like you, you don’t scare me, my love.”

Alfie lifted his head once more, and she sensed danger on his bearded face. 

“Treacle, you haven’t seen me scary—“

But then the door to the office burst open, an out of breath Bobby standing centre.

“Babs.” Bobby gasped and the pair enveloped each other in their arms, Babs crying, ‘Bobby!’.

They delivered teary pleasantries to one another, and Babs was reminded of what happened the other night, the complete nightmare, and felt her tears deepen into sobs in Bobby’s arms. Bobby was also teary but taken aback at Babs’ outburst.

“Babs, Babs. Barbara, let me get a look at you, love.” Bobby commanded and brushed Babs’ hair out of her teary face, “What’s ‘appened?”

“Oh, it’s been terrible, Bobby, really.” Babs dabbed at her face with her hands, and the pair both turned to glare at the seated Alfie. Ollie had pulled the office door closed; it was just them.

Alfie was going to speak, but Bobby held his hand up, “Talk to the hand, ‘cause the wrist is pissed, babes.” And turned back to Babs, “My darling, how’d you get me here?”

Babs Met Bobby’s eyes hesitantly, “I’m really gunna be Alfie’s fiancée.” She said softly and gaged his reaction.

Bobby looked at her with wide eyes and a slacked jaw, before throwing his hands up in frustration, “My god, Babs! You literally make my balls ache with frustration— I’m that mad, honestly.” 

Babs laughed through the tears at that, and Bobby also started laughing. Someone didn’t find it funny, however, and Alfie cleared his throat. The pair turned their blue eyes to him in question — ‘what do you want?’

“It doesn’t mean you get to slack off here, right, Bobby, innit? Your sister got you here, but now you’ve got to pull your weight around here, my son.” Alfie threatened, taking a swig from a glass the twins just noticed on Alfie’s desk.

Bobby ignored him, eyes snapping to the glass, “Is that bubbly, babes?” 

That was it, Alfie’s fuse had finally burst, and he smashed the glass onto the desk, shards and alcohol flying. Bobby and Babs jumped.

“Only asking.” Bobby muttered to himself, shrugging.

“Listen here, alright. I’ve let you two run your fucking mouths, and now it’s time to lay down some rules, innit. I’m the boss, what I say goes, right?” Alfie stood, crossing his arms, his forearms bulging, and the two hesitantly nodded. 

“Now, she’s my bird, she’s gotta listen to me Anyways. But now, right, you’re my worker, so if you don’t want to find yourself on the streets, you better listen to me, you cunt. And I want no cheek, from the pair of you.” Alfie demanded respect, and gave no room for argument. At this point in time, the twins decided the best thing to do was just nod.

This seemed to satisfy Alfie, who called in Ollie, and ordered him to show the pair around the establishment.

Wait, was this a bakery? Bobby loved a good danish, if the pastry was right. He was about to voice his opinion, but thought better of it, waiting for Alfie’s office to shut. It did, and Ollie led the pair down a winding hallway.

Of course, this wasn’t really a bakery, as Ollie explained, that was just a cover. And if either of them blew the cover, Alfie would bring the pair to the gallows with him, Ollie told.

“The gallows, what’s that?” Bobby wondered, and that pair stared at him.

“What?”

“The gallows. Really?”

“What? I wasn’t good at English at school; the teacher thought it was my second language, ‘n everything.” Bobby rambled on, self conscious. Babs started laughing and he elbowed her.

“Oi, That was my tit!” Babs whined, clutching at it.

“What tit? I can’t see anything.” Bobby teased immaturely and Babs glowered at him, “You know what, babes? Kiss my designer vagina.” 

At that point, Ollie quietened them. Reprimanding Bobby for being physical with a female, and telling Babs she couldn’t speak like that if she wanted to be Alfie’s fiancée. She corrected him on that, she doesn’t.

The trio continued on, and Babs was investigating her ring finger, “What’s with this ring anyway, Ollie, babes?” Babs asked. The ring was an ordinary gold, but it had an intricate building at the centre. It jutted out like a sore toe.

“It’s a traditional Jewish ring.” Ollie explained, naturally and the pair stopped. He looked back at them, perplexed. 

“Alfie’s Jewish?” Babs questioned, and Bobby whined, “I don’t wanna be circumcised!” 

Ollie made Bobby quit his stupid whining and confirmed what Babs had asked.

Babs had never been with a Jewish guy, and wasn’t religious herself. She hoped she didn’t have to conform to anything. Even if he was Christian, she’d refuse to go to church. It was well boring. 

“Naturally, Alfie would probably want his wife to conform to Judaism, like him.” Ollie explained, and Babs went to protest, but he shot her a dark look, “Make an effort.”

“Shut up, you clown.” Bobby defended her honour, giving Ollie evils, “Go and sell cars on Colliers Road.” 

It was at that moment Ollie decided he’d had enough with the twins, and quickly showed the pair their rooms, silent for the rest of the tour.

The twins were delighted to know their rooms were next to one another, but disappointed to find out it was the room Babs awoke in. Typical.

The pair were leaning against the wall outside Bobby’s room. 

Bobby sighed and turned to Babs, “Fancy a pastry?” And Babs laughed.


End file.
